The Daughter Of Poseidon
by Airborne47
Summary: Meet Chance Jackson, a thirteen year old in 7th grade, she's a honor student, teacher favorite, and member of her school's Cheer Squad. But she's also something no on could predict, the 3rd Daughter Of Poseidon to ever exist.


**I can't stop with the stories can I? Well. I'm remaking The Daughter of Poseidon, right here, right now. So you guys, you need a remake of that. Don't try and say 'It's fine.' Remake needed. Worse than they need to hurry up with the Percy Jackson movies. Do I need to stop with the rant? Or do you not get it? Remake. No choice. It's what I feel is needed, except, I'm bringing Ricki back in. From the first chapter! So no more waiting for Chance and Ricki to get together. They're together from the start of the story. I needed that in my writing. To cute from some fanart. To freaking cute! Rant over. Sorry for going on guys.**

(Chance's POV)

I fingered the tube of blue hair dye in my hand.

"Boo!" Someone said from behind me.

I jumped and held back a scream and hit the figure behind me.

"Ricki! Do I have an excuse to kill you right now? You made me spill the dye!"

Ricki shook his head and laughed. The thirteen year old was more annoying than Mem. Okay, let me give you a small backstory.

When I was three my Mom and brother, Percy, died in a car crash. I was lucky to live. I have the name 'Chance' because when I was born, I couldn't breathe and my heart wasn't fully developed, so my Mom named me Chance. But my Mom's best friend, Rachel, took me in after my Mom died. She wouldn't let me call her Mom, so I started calling her Mem. She raised me since I was three, so for ten years she put up with me and my antics. And for three months, my boyfriend Ricki. Yet she has no objections about him. Yay right? So that's a bit about me.

I picked the dye bottle up and shook it. "You're lucky there's still dye in here Ricki. Otherwise you would die."

"Shitty pun Chance. Just a shitty pun."

Mem heard Ricki then yelled, "What did you say?!"

I smirked and then said mockingly, "Yeah Ricki. What did you say?"

He swore under his breath then yelled down, "Sorry! She did say a pun that deserved it though!"

I put some of the dye on my hair, a small part on my bangs. I do it because Mem remembered that my Mom used to love blue, and Percy did to. I did it to kinda remember my family.

"Honestly. Why do you stay here? Could've went to a Foster home. Like Tomah did."

"Don't remind me of Tomah. He was a total ass sometimes."

Tomah used to be my best friend. Then he snapped. He left his house and went to Foster Home, claiming to be an abandoned kid. So they took him in. They quickly found out he was retarded. Due to the fact he used to get beat up. 'Used' is the key word.

Almost right after I said that about Tomah. Ricki went stiff. "We have to get out of h-"

A bang was heard and I screamed. Smoke filled the house. I couldn't see two feet in front of me. I tried to grab Ricki's hand. The dirty blond saw I was still there. "Dammit Chance!" He yelled and kicked down a burning door. Except the fire was green, and it showed no signs of stopping. "Ricki!" Mem yelled. Ricki ignored her and still went in. Using his jacket sleeve to cover his mouth. I saw the dirty blond and ran to him. The fact that I had to ditch her jacket since it was burning, with the green flames dancing on it. I hugged him and whispered "Greek fire."

"What? Greek fire? What in the hell is that?"

"I don't know how I can tell what it is. I just know."

"Let's get out. The fucking floor's caving in."

The dirty blond wrapped an arm around my waist and ran, holding her close.

They both stumbled through the doorway Ricki had cleared earlier.

"Chance Aphrodite Jackson! You scared the shit out of me!" Mem said and hugged Chance.

Everyone was shocked Mem just cursed. But for the moment, the fact something hit the house, no one trusted anyone. I hugged Mem back. Ricki smiled and soon, the bonding was split again. "Run Daughter of the Sea God. Run." A booming voice called.

"Make her." Ricki said. The dirty blond was protective, almost overprotective.

"Son of Hades. Do not anger me. I'm a monster worse than Typhoon. I have no feelings."

Ricki took a step back. Mem however, gave me a golden coin. "I wasn't supposed to give you this for another five years. Your father's orders, but He's back sooner than your father expected." Mem said. I fingered it then heard something in her head, _Flip it_. I flipped the coin and a sword landed in her hands. Letters in glowing purple read _Analyosia. _"The sword of Kronos." I whispered and touched the three foot long blade. _The ground. Plunge it into the ground_. I did exactly what the voice said. Time stopped completely. The monster was still. I was able to see its outline, human, just about forty feet tall. It had a scythe in its hand, Green fire dancing on the metal. "Run Chance Jackson. Run. Or I will kill the Son of Hades and the mortal. If you run, only the mortal shall die." It amazed me how it could talk, but something in my minds said to Fight, another said Run the fuck away and never come back. "Make me." I growled, and I slowly took the sword out. Rain started pouring down, some swirling around me. The Greek fire still burnt, not even attempting to die down. "You're more powerful than I imagined. Kudos to your father for finally having a powerful daughter." The figure smirked. The time bind was still in effect, he couldn't move, yet he could mock me, harshly. I hoisted the sword up and slashed, golden blood was flowing down his leg where I struck him with the sword. He growled and left, the time bind stopped.

"Chance? What happened?" Ricki asked.

I hugged the dirty blond and whispered, "I don't know. I don't know."

A figure appeared, I recognized it immediately, a satyr.

"Rachel. I need to talk to the girl."

"Of course Ryn. Anything for the Satyr that helped save Chance when she was young."

"What?" I asked, almost yelled.

"Dear Gods! The third daughter of Poseidon! Alongside with the Son of Hades! In Zeus' name girl!" The Satyr, Ryn, ranted.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Ryn pulled me away, close to the trees.

"Your brother ain't dead. He's at Camp Half-Blood with other demigods like you." Ryn said.

I couldn't believe what she said. Mixed emotion flowed through me, anger, relief, and shock, almost everything you could think of.

"So everyone was lying to me this whole time! My brother's alive?! Why didn't anyone tell me?" I said, anger building up.

"Chance. Relax girl." Ryn said.

"Make me!" I snapped.

And with that I ran, ignoring Mem, Ricki, and Ryn.

"Chance!" I heard Ricki call and try to run after me, but I simply sped up, the water near by boosting my speed and strength. And I ran until I couldn't see anything, just a Strawberry field. I sat on the sand and cried, not believing a more than likely ran miles, my legs ached, my head was spinning. Then, a blond girl saw me. She whispered something I couldn't hear then went to me.

"Demigod right?" She asked. I nodded in response. "We had another come in 30 minutes ago. He has black hair like you, the same green eyes to, his name is Percy, He can't process anything yet, and it's all a shock to him." She said.

**And that is the first chapter of the remake of **_**The Daughter of Poseidon**_**! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review for anything you want to happen, for me to improve, or whatever! Airborne, out!**


End file.
